My very cherry Becker
by peg-me-kira
Summary: "Okay, just to tell you we have all been invited to fancy dress party next Sunday" said Abby. Can this fancy dress party go as well as Jess hopes it will? You will just have to read to find out :D
1. The dream

Jess reached out her hand to touch the giant bar of none orange chocolate, but it was too far away to eat so she skipped on the massive pink marshmallows, till she was close enough to eat it. She was about to take a bite when she saw a lake full of melted chocolate and a waterfall of millions. Jess rushed off to the lake and dived in. This world was paradise but there was one thing missing. Suddenly with a slight pop the missing thing appeared, Jess got out of the lake and ran over to it- it was Becker. He was wearing denim jeans and a white top but he had a cute little cherry on his head like a hat. Jess giggled. "Oh Becker your hat is adorable" said Jess dreamily.

Meanwhile

Abby stared at Jess as she slept, a look of disbelieving humour spread across her face as in her sleep Jess murmured "oh Becker your hat is adorable".

"That's the seventh dream she's had about Becker this week" said Connor coming up behind Abby and placing his arms on her waist. "She's pretty cute when she sleeps, isn't she?" Abby smirked "but" added Connor "not as cute as you"

"Was that an attempt of flirting?" asked Abby.

"Maybe" said Connor "crap she's waking up maybe we should go" as he said this Jess started to stir so Abby and Connor legged it out of the door.

"Rawr" yawned Jess as she woke up "What an amazing dream" the last thing she could remember was taking off Becker's cherry hair to reveal perfectly glossy hair and then sitting in one of the candy cane trees and each of them taking a bite out of the cherry and their lips meeting in the middle.

It was a Sunday so Jess had the day off (unless there was an anomaly), she sat at the table with her normal breakfast of some low fat stuff. As stirred the last dregs, she thought about how much she hated Sundays. "I know" she said to herself "I will paint a picture". So she gathered all her painting equipment and locked herself in her room.

"Are you okay Jess?" said Abby knocking on Jess' locked door.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you"

"Okay, just to tell you we have all been invited to fancy dress party next Sunday" as Abby said this she heard the lock click.

"Did you say fancy dress?"

"Yes" replied Abby

"Get you things, get Connor, I'll phone Mat and Becker, we are going on a shopping trip!"

"Why?" asked Abby

"Because we all needs outfits don't we?" and with that Jess ran off.

Abby was very curious to see what Jess had been doing all that time, when she found the painting on the dirty easel she grabbed her phone and dialled Matt's number "You know that fancy dress party coming up?"

"Yes" answered Matt.

"I know what you Connor and Becker can go as"

**To be continued…**

**Please review and make my day :D**


	2. The Party

Party Sunday

"I have arranged that you and I go together and Matt, Connor and Becker do together so we don't see each other's outfits!" said Abby as she applied Jess's makeup "We look amazing"

Jess was dressed as a little ginger cat, she had everything' the ears, the tail, the paws and the whiskers. Abby, on the other hand, was dressed as a queen of spades. "Ready to go tiger?" asked Abby as with a lot of effort she linked arms with Jess and they walked out the door.

"Urm, Abby would you like me to drive, seeing as your costume is a bit big" asked Jess, laughing slightly.

After a short drive to the town hall (the party was being held there) they meet up with Matt, Connor and Becker. When Jess laid her eyes on them she stopped and bust in to tears of laughter. Matt was dressed as a sugar plum fairy, Connor as a sugar grape fairy and Becker as a sugar cherry fairy. Jess had never seen such a bemusing sight each one of them was wearing the same dress, wings and tights but all in different colours to match the fruit fairy they were.

"We owe these costumes to you Jess" said Becker, Jess looked confused.

"Well" began Connor "you know that picture you painted last week of Becker with a cherry hat, the one surround by little heart, we kind of got the idea from that" Jess looked angry and was about to explode when Connor said "Oh look there's Emily". Emily was dressed as a pirate and a convincing one too.

"Emily, over here" said Matt, Emily ran over and hugged him.

Each sugar fruit fairy escorted their own pirate, card or cat into the hall arm in arm.

They arrived in the hall (to their horror) to everyone in very formal outfits. Everyone turned round to see 3 fairies, a pirate, a playing card and a ginger cat walk in. There was silence, the music stopped then everyone burst out laughing.

"Phillip" they all shouted at the top of their voices "you told us it was fancy dress!"

Phillip walked over to them and said "well I thought you might want to have a bit of fun"

"Well better make the most of what we have" said Connor cheerfully "My queen of spades, would you care to dance?" just then the music came back on.

"Why of course" said Abby in a mock posh voice.

"This is so embarrassing" said Jess quietly to Becker as Matt, Emily, Abby and Connor walked off to dance.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Becker smiling down at her, "I really have to ask you, why did you draw a picture of me with a cherry hat?"

"Well, I had a dream I was in a chocolate world and you were there and you had a cherry hat on" said Jess blushing, her cheeks going extraordinarily red.

"I had that same dream once" said Becker "and it ended a bit like this" and he kissed Jess on the lips.

**You have heard of a 'lion' falling in love with a 'lamb' but I bet you haven't heard of a sugar cherry fairy falling in love with a cat ;]**

**Thank you for reading, please review to make it all worth while!**


End file.
